


160729

by simigang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SMUT IS ONLY IN THE SECOND CHAPTER BTW, Yikes, its like an alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simigang/pseuds/simigang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a well known fact that Byun Baekhyun has abs, but that doesn't mean Park Chanyeol is a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 160729

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on here HI IM SIMONE. I posted this yesterday on my tumblr [HERE](http://sinyoongis.tumblr.com/post/148180719303/160729-chanbaek/) so if you want to check that out THEN COOLIO.

160729

 

“Chan. Grip the steering wheel any harder and your fingers might fall off!”

 

Chanyeol is tired, exhausted even, and doesn’t have the strength to deal with the shot of adrenaline that Baekhyun gets post concerts. In fact, it’s taking every fiber of his being not to release his anger on the male, but he doesn’t want to fight tonight.

 

So he clenches his jaw shut, letting Baekhyun ramble about anything he wants. The drive to the dorms is 15 minutes, but feels drawn out due to Chanyeol counting the minutes. All he wants to do is kick off his shoes, get out of his clothes, and finally flop down on his bed.

 

_“Tune him out for 15 more minutes, it's easy”_

 

“Did you hear them scream when I ripped my shirt open?! It was the loudest I’ve ever heard anyone scream for me.”

 

Chanyeol's knuckles did the impossible, getting even whiter than they were before. His breathing was shallow and he knew he had to think about something else.

 

“If I get that reaction every time I might as well diet forever.”

 

Chanyeol saw red for a few seconds, driving into a gas station not even a mile from the dorms. Pulling out his phone, he scrolled until he found the contact he was looking for. While ignoring the confused look on Baekhyun’s face, he waited for the ringing to turn into the familiar voice of their leader.

 

“Chanyeol I saw--”

 

“Hyung, Baekhyun and I are gonna be a little late I hope this isn’t a problem. We just had to make a stop somewhere.”

He heard silence, and knew Junmyeon wasn’t convinced.

 

“We’ll be home soon I promise.”

 

“1 am at the latest Chanyeol I mean it. Goodnight.”

Chanyeol let out a breath of relief.

 

“Goodnight Hyung, good job today.”

He ended the call in a haste, resting his head on the steering wheel. The lights at this place were making his headache worse.

 

“So why did we stop again?”

 

Scratch that, Baekhyun was making his headache worse. The boy was unknowingly pouring water into an already full glass. Chanyeol exhaled and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. As the passenger got no response from his bandmate, he continued to ramble on.

 

“Anyway, I think this diet isn’t even half bad. Sure, I don’t get to eat as much as I want, and I may go to bed hungry sometimes, but--”

 

“My god Baekhyun do you even hear yourself! Get a fucking grip.”

Chanyeol threw no fighting out the window along with his control. Baekhyun jumped in his seat at the sudden addition to his one-sided conversation. Chanyeol saw his face contort from confusion to defensiveness.

 

“Excuse me? Last time--”

“What did you eat today Baekhyun? The same one meal a day you’ve been eating for the past 3 months? Has boiled chicken and vegetables become your favorite meal yet?”

Chanyeol removed his seatbelt, facing the elder. The latter did the same, narrowing his eyes.

 

“You of all people should know it’s what I _had_ to do. I didn’t choose this, you know that Chanyeol.”

 

“Baekhyun you didn’t _have_ to do anything! The deal was you cut carbs, which is extreme enough on its own, and include some exercise.”

 

“What’s your problem? I did those things. If you pulled over to start a fight, then let's just go home. I know you're beyond tired,”

Baekhyun suddenly found the gas pumps interesting as he reached for his seatbelt. Chanyeol scoffed at the boy avoiding his gaze.

 

“You’re tired and...y-you don’t know what you’re saying. You always understand where I’m coming from.”

A strong hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging the smaller across the small space between them. He fit snuggly on the now orange-haired man’s lap. Once he got over the initial shock that Chanyeol actually dragged him into his lap to get his attention, he remembered he’s supposed to be mad. Baekhyun put a pout on his lips, looked out the window, and even going as far as crossing his arms.

 

“Look at me Baekhyun.”

The boy sat unmoving from his position.

 

“P-Please Baekhyun…” Chanyeol’s voice cracked slightly. He cursed himself for letting his emotions getting the best of him, but his eyes continued to water out of out of frustration.

 

Baekhyun quickly gave his attention to the man who wanted it the most. His hands shot out from his chest to rest in the sides of Chanyeol’s face. His heart broke at the sight in front of him. As the younger blinked the tears back and took deep breaths, he tried his best to compose himself.

 

“Baekhyun you can lie t-to everyone, but I know you better than anyone else. I see you sneaking off during meals to throw your food away. On top of that, you work out longer than any of us. Do you know what you’re doing to your body?”

 

He choked on the sight of Chanyeol’s shiny eyes. He slid his hands across the expanse of the younger’s shaking shoulders. Trying to find the words to say, his hands traveled lower and lower until they hit Chanyeol’s stomach. He applied the slightest pressure and felt the muscle underneath.

 

“Is it so bad Chanyeol? Is it so bad to want _them_? You already have them already so why can’t I?” Baekhyun asked in an unsteady voice. His eyes found Chanyeol’s again.

 

All the taller wanted to do was hug Baekhyun, rub comforting circles into his back. He was too busy being angry that he didn’t even bother to look where the latter was coming from.

 

“There are other ways, _healthier_ ways, to get abs Baekhyun. We all had to do it. You don’t need to starve yourself to get them. Promise me you won’t do to yourself again.”

It was supposed to be a command more or less, but came out as a plea. He didn’t care though, he was desperate to get Baekhyun healthy again.

 

“Anything for you Chanyeollie.”

 

Baekhyun, to Chanyeol’s disappointment, removed his hands from his torso. A second later he found the large hands that belonged to the man he was sitting on, and intertwined their fingers. Chanyeol let out a deep breath, knowing things were going to be okay now. They sat in silence for a while, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Did you at least like them? My new abs?”

 

“No.”

Baekhyun’s face fell for a second before he realized who he was dealing with.

 

“Should I start going to concerts shirtless?”

Chanyeol’s eyes almost popped out of his head.

 

“Over my dead body! I miss the days where I had your body all to myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING AND FINISHING FLUFF please tell me how i did! :)


	2. 160729 (sin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff and all but my mind is a sinful place alright. This is how it happened in my head before the fluffy ending. I blame the reveal of chanbaek abs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my main girl Cass for pushing me through this embarrassment of a drabble. This is my first time writing smut so any feedback is very valuable to my heart thank you!

“Did you like them at least? My new abs?”

 

Chanyeol thought long and hard about his answer. He peered over to the dashboard clock to see it was about 1:30. Junmyeon was going to have a fit in the morning. He was tired, Baekhyun was tired, so whatever thoughts he had about anything other than going home needed to leave his head.

The shitty gas station lighting hit Baekhyun’s face, making it look glowing and vibrant. Chanyeol shook his head.

 

Baekhyun didn’t get an answer from the dazed boy in front of him, making him a tad bit confused. He leaned close to the other’s ear.

 

“Chan? Are you alright?”

Baekhyun’s low whisper sent waves through Chanyeol’s body. He unknowingly let out a low pitched moan, giving Baekhyun a clue of what was wrong.

“Oh?”

 

Chanyeol was a blushing mess, hating himself for slipping up in front of Baekhyun. He was doing so good with self control ever since his workout regiment started. Yes, he was against what Baekhyun was doing to his own body, but he wouldn’t be human if seeing the small boy he used to know turn into a muscular version of himself didn’t make him feel...heated.

 

The man on top reached to the side of the seat, finding the lever to push the both of them back as far as possible. They were now mostly out of the bright lights of the gas station.

 

“Tell me Park Chanyeol. Seeing me rip my shirt open in front of everyone was nice right?”

The oranged haired man closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to recall the moment from earlier that night. He hadn’t seen him. His mind was focused on not stepping on anyone with that fucking jump he had to do after Baekhyun’s part in Monster.

 

“Talk to me Chanyeol, or else I’ll start something you’re gonna have to finish.” Baekhyun whispered, this time attaching his lips to the flesh of the orange-haired man’s neck. He moved quickly, making sure to drag him tongue up and down the length of his neck, knowing it drives him crazy.

 

“Bae-Baekhyun. We can’t -- _shit_ \-- We can’t do this here. I promised Hyung we’d be back 30 minutes ago. He’s gonna kill us tom-- _fuck-_ -orrow morning.”

 

The smaller skillfully worked on the other’s neck, sucking and biting. He constantly painted reds and purples on the canvas known as Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol placing his hands on Baekhyun’s hips. It was obvious the newly brunet had no interest in what Chanyeol was saying, making him even more frustrated.

 

Chanyeol bucked his hips up, finally getting the other’s attention. His grip became tighter on Baekhyun as he grinded the man’s ass onto his own hardening dick. Chanyeol called upon the gods to give him the self control not to fuck Baekhyun at the gas station right now, but the boy was testing him. He tried to tell himself he’s not horny, he hasn’t had a real meal in ages, and is probably weak and tired.

 

_“He can’t want this. We are in public and he’s not right in his mind.”_

 

Baekhyun’s lust filled eyes found Chanyeol’s, finally drawing the man’s attention off of his own neck which is probably filled with little bruises.

 

“Tell me Park, you still haven’t talked to me.” Baekhyun said with a smile of satisfaction.

“Baekhyun please.” His voice was weak from the thought of Baekhyun’s body. It was smooth and flawless. Abs or no abs he was always going to be perfect in Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

Baekhyun continued to create friction between the two, getting hard at the sight of Chanyeol starting to sweat because of him. He was the one making the man like this, and he was thriving off of it.

 

“We seriously can’t do this here. It’s too bright and someone will see us. We need to get home and get some sleep.”

 

The elder actually listened this time, thinking over what was just said. It was then he flashed a smile to the man beneath him. Chanyeol caught sight of it and knew the events of tonight were not the ones he was planning.

 

“The backseat is pretty dark if you ask me.”  
Chanyeol gave him a look of worry, trying to find more excuses.

 

“My god no Baekhyun we are in public still. Have you forgotten that anyone could see us at any given moment?”

Chanyeol felt guilty. Denying Baekhyun anything he wanted was something he wasn’t good at, but his self control was holding on by a thread. They needed to get home.

 

“I’ve always wanted to do something...naughty in public. That thrill that anyone can find you at any moment is a risk I’m willing to take with you Chanyeol. Tonight you showed me how much you cared for me, so let me do the same for you.”

 

Baekhyun looked completely innocent, yet his words contradicted his appearance. He was like an angel asking Chanyeol to commit the biggest sin, but my god he had a way with words. Chanyeol couldn’t overlook the fact that both of them could feel each other’s arousal pressing against each other.

Baekhyun saw the reluctance on the other’s face.

“Tomorrow. We can go get pizza and chicken. I promise I’ll stuff my face and eat everything I want.”

Chanyeol’s face lit up like a christmas tree. His smile made Baekhyun’s heart skip.

 

 

Suddenly the bright lights shut off in an instant, leaving the two in a car surrounded in darkness of the night. Baekhyun’s soft laughter was the only sound Chanyeol heard. No more buzzing of the lights or not even a single passing car.

“The lights must be motion sensored.” Chanyeol threw his head back in quiet despair.

 

The man underneath could feel the elder on top, but not being able to see him gives off another sensation. Baekhyun took light of this compromising situation, finally closing the space between their lips like he had been waiting to do all night.

 

Chanyeol was shocked, but melted at the familiarity of the kiss. It stayed innocent for a minute, until Baekhyun weaved his delicate fingers through the orange locks, tugging. Chanyeol gasped, parting his lips slightly. He felt Baekhyun rise off his lap slightly, knees resting on the side of his own thighs, so he had more of an advantage over the other. Baekhyun entangled his tongue with Chanyeol’s while adding pressure to their kiss. Chanyeol’s hands soon found a home, deciding to rest them on the other’s hips.

 

As time wore on, the beautiful movement of their lips became sloppy but passionate. Chanyeol began the tortuous movement of rubbing his hardness against the brunet, causing the other to break from the kiss panting. That thread he was hanging onto was cut a long time ago, so he decided to throw caution to the wind. Fuck they're even having sex in a car, something he would never think Baekhyun was into. The pressure down there was getting harder to bare by the second, so he decided to do something about it.

 

“Do I like your abs? Like isn’t even the beginning of how I feel about them.”

Chanyeol’s voice was raspy with lust. The grip he had on Chanyeol tightened, so the other continued to talk.

 

“Just thinking about your entire body makes me hard.”

His large hands moved underneath the thin fabric of the t-shirt. He felt the hard muscle Baekhyun had worked months for. His fingers dipped into the crevices of Baekhyun’s abs, only stopping when they got to his chest. Baekhyun let out a small whimper as the hands stopped exploring.

 

“It’s beautiful, I don’t know how you hide it from anyone. So, so beautiful, and it all belongs to me right?”

Baekhyun could only lazily nod as the emotions fogged his head. His erection pressed painfully hard against his boxers and it was all he could focus on. But it’s dark and the boys can only hear and feel each other. Chanyeol took his silence as a cue to ask again.

“It belongs to me right? Talk to me Baek.”

He pinched Baekhyun’s already hard nipples. The sound he let out of adjacent to a cry of satisfaction. A string of unpleasant words left his mouth all jumbled together.

“ _FuckFuckShitDamn_ Yes! I’m all yours Chan.” Baekhyun managed to say in between panting breaths. Chanyeol could hear the other getting riled up solely from his voice and his hips, giving him a sense of achievement.

 

“Good. You’re so good to me Baekhyun you know that? Such a good boy for me.”

Baekhyun whined.

 

“What’s wrong baby? You need help with something?”

Chanyeol feigned innocence.

 

“Don’t be an asshole Chanyeol. You know what I want.”

 

Chanyeol laughed to himself, loving how impatient Baekhyun had become for him.

He was careful to push Baekhyun off of his lap and direct him to the back seat, which was more spacious. Unfortunately, they couldn’t just walk outside unless they wanted to wait another 45 minutes for the lights to turn off. Baekhyun is small and got to the floor below the seat with ease, but Chanyeol was another story. It didn’t help there was no light at all.

 

Chanyeol quickly slid his pants down to his ankles. He went to remove his boxers, but was interrupted by small hands grabbing his own. Baekhyun slid between the other man’s legs as he comfortably got on his knees. He intertwined the large hands with his own small ones before wrapping his own hands around the other’s wrists. He finally placed them on top of his own head.

 

“Just feel me Chanyeol, let me take care of you tonight.”

 

Baekhyun said as he slid the Chanyeol’s boxers off slowly, letting them join where his pants rested. The taller felt his hardness bounce back onto him as he sighed in relief.

 

It was difficult to find what Baekhyun was looking for in total darkness, but it’s like muscle memory when it comes to Chanyeol. His dainty hands soon found the base, gripping with slight pressure that made the other breathless.

 

Baekhyun took that as a signal to start moving his hands. He felt it in his hands as he worked up a pace; rubbing vertically and twisting his wrists. Chanyeol ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, only stopping to tug when Baekhyun ran his thumb along a vein he knew was there after years of experience with Chanyeol.

 

Precum leaked out and Baekhyun knew he was getting closer and closer. Chanyeol’s mouth began to spew out nonsense mixed with Baekhyun’s name every so often. Due to the darkness, Chanyeol didn’t see Baekhyun’s mouth come near his dick, but he felt his breath. It caught him off guard, sending shivers along his spine. It was like he had a blindfold on and didn’t know what was coming next.

 

“Baek I don’t think I could take-- _shit_ \--”

 

Baekhyun stealthy wrapped his mouth around Chanyeol’s length, taking as much as he could into his mouth. As it reached the back of his throat, it took everything not to choke. His head bobbed up and down, using his tongue to dip into the slit. He removed his hands and pushed down on Chanyeol’s hips, knowing how impulsive they can be when he does this.

 

“Baek _fuck_ baby I’m gonna come.” His voice was rough as he tugged Baekhyun’s brown strands. He hummed in satisfaction around his length, pushing him over the edge.

 

As Chanyeol came down from his high, he heard Baekhyun swallow. His cheeks burned at the thought of what they just did. Baekhyun removed his skin tight jeans and boxers, allowing himself to be totally bare in front of Chanyeol. He rummaged through his bag until finally finding what he was looking for.

 

Chanyeol heard a cap pop open and now he was confused.

“Uh Baek what are you--”

 

“Put this on.”

He felt the familiar foil packaging hit him square in the chest. Baekhyun must’ve thrown it at him. He did what he was told, hastily sliding the condom along his length. His eyes closed in pain as his dick was still felt sensitive from Baekhyun’s mouth and hands. He then felt those same hands rub a liquidy substance on him. Baekhyun wasted no time placing his knees beside Chanyeol’s thighs like they were 20 minutes ago.

“Woah wait Baek are you even...y’know ready? I didn’t even prep you.”

Chanyeol placed his hands on the latter’s hips, stopping his movements.

“It should still be loose from yesterday.” Baekhyun said shyly as he aligned Chanyeol’s dick with his ass. He could practically feel the confusion coming off of Chanyeol in waves.

“Everyone was asleep last night and I felt really stressed about today okay? I had to do something since you couldn’t”

 

Chanyeol swore he felt his dick twitch at the thought of Baekhyun fingering himself in the dead of night, probably covering his mouth to muffle his moans. The fact that Baekhyun was most likely imagining his own fingers as Chanyeol’s made everything worse.

 

Baekhyun slowly sunk down on to the length, staying unmoving for a few seconds.

 

“ _ShitSHit_ Baekhyun damnit you’re so tight.”

Chanyeol’s breaking voice was like music to Baekhyun’s ears. He rose up again, only to go back down twice as quick, leaving himself breathless. He threw his head back as pleasure shot up his spine.

 

Chanyeol slid his hands up Baekhyun’s back, gripping his shoulders. His hips bucked up into Baekhyun’s ass, bringing him close. Baekhyun held on to the back of the seat and Chanyeol’s arms engulfed him in something like a hug. He continued to bounce up and down, moaning the other’s name in his ear. Finding the others lips, he went for an open mouthed kiss. He was a little off target and it was mostly tongue and teeth, but Chanyeol could feel the neediness Baekhyun was admitting. He needed this.

 

“Chanyeol _fuck oh god_ Chanyeol I’m so close.”

 

Chanyeol gathered strength to coax Baekhyun to his orgasm while he met every single one of Chanyeol’s thrusts.

 

“Baby I love you for no matter what your body looks like. Come for me please?”

 

Baekhyun finished with a scream that put his high notes to shame only seconds before Chanyeol did too. They sat panting in each other’s presence until the tiredness hit.

 

They removed themselves from each other while Baekhyun got tissues from his bag to clean himself and Chanyeol up.

“You have everything in there don't you?”

 

God, if Chanyeol could see his face right now he would've thought someone smacked red paint on his cheeks.

 

“What can I say? I’m a pretty optimistic person..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know damn well junmyeon kicked their asses.


End file.
